lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrokinetic
Pyrokinesis is the forbidden ability that allows an elf to control fire, which is quite rare. It became the only forbidden talent after several pyrokinetics died in an incident involving Everblaze and Fintan. It was mentioned by Marella in Book One that there have only ever been twelve pyrokinetics, though this does not include unregistered ones. Known Pyrokinetics * Fintan Fintan is known for creating Balefire. He was a Councillor(at the same time that Bronte was an emissary) until Pyrokinetics became forbidden. Fintan was involved with a group of five other pyrokinitcs attempting to make everblaze. Fintan was the only one who successfully made Everblaze and lived. Due to the death of the other five pyrokintics involved pyrokintics was banned. Fintan voted in favor of the ban and resigned as councillor.His mind was broken by Sophie and Alden in an attempt to retrieve information about the fires in the Forbidden Cities. He is also the Pyrokinetic who discovered Everblaze. However, they were able to find out that Fintan illegally trained another Pyrokinetic, Brant. In Everblaze, Sophie heals his shattered mind but he kills Kenric with Everblaze, captured in Nightfall. * [[Brant|'Brant']]' (Deceased)' Brant (formally Jolie's fiance) was the unregistered Pyrokinetic trained by Fintan. He is part of the Neverseen and was responsible for setting fires in the Forbidden Cities (human world). He is also responsible for Jolie's death. He is capable of igniting Everblaze. Grady makes Brant burn off his hand. Brant was killed by Mr. Forkle at the end of Lodestar when the castle was falling down. * Marella After Mr. Forkle uses mental energy to trigger her ability, it is revealed that she is a Pyrokinetic. This is revealed in Book 6, Nightfall. It is revealed that her Pyrokinesis seems to be particularly strong, based on mental energy. She keeps this a secret, as Pyrokinetics are not exactly being regarded nicely after Fintan and Brant. Edaline Ruewen seems to like the idea of Marella learning to use the ability, saying that Marella should learn control because Brant did not and he got messed up in Edaline's view. * Two Pyrokinetics mentioned in Neverseen, currently in Exile. * There were also five unknown Pyrokinetics in Fintan's mind. These are the five Pyrokinetics that were consumed by Everblaze. * 4 unmentioned Pyrokinetics: at least 12 REGISTERED Pyrokinetics: Fintan= 1 + 5 dead, unknown Pyrokinetics = 6 + 2 exiled Pyrokinetics = only 8 Pyrokinetics. As Marella had not manifested at the time she is not included, and Brant was unregistered. Known Types Of Fire [[Everblaze|'Everblaze']] - The hardest fire for a Pyrokinetic to make and it can even burn Pyrokinetics. It is a yellow flame that uses both lumenite and gold to catch it. Fintan describes Everblaze as 'fire of the sun on earth'. [[Balefire|'Balefire']] - Balefire is a blue flame that can be lit with any kind of heat. It is used to light Atlantis and Balefire pendants, which are like flashlight necklaces. It used to be Fintan's trademark flame before he discovered how to create Everblaze. [[Aurenflare|'Aurenflare']] - Aurenflare is a type of colorful bonfire that is used to commemorate a special event. Rainbow Flames- In Slurps and Burps, when Sophie first visited, the Dizznees were making something over rainbow-colored flames.Category:Special Abilities